1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative covering, and in particular, to a decorative covering for an interior trim component having an outer surface gradient characteristic that includes one of color and/or texture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring now to FIG. 4, a conventional passenger compartment 100 of a vehicle, V, includes one or more interior trim components, such as a headliner 101, a door bolster 102, a door panel 103, a handle bezel 104, an instrument panel 105, and pillars 106a–106c. The pillar 106a, commonly known as an “A-pillar”, extends between the headliner 101 and the instrument panel 105. The pillar 106b, commonly known as a “B-pillar”, is defined by upper portion 107 and a lower portion 108 that are both located over a vehicle body structure (not shown), typically made of sheet metal, or the like. Similarly, the pillar 106c is commonly known as a “C-pillar”.
Typically, the pillars 106a–c, for example, are covered with a trim component made of a plastic material, and then the trim component is usually covered with a decorative covering. Although adequate for covering the interior trim component, the conventional decorative covering typically is made of a material that is different in texture and/or color than the headliner 101, the instrument panel 105 and/or the lower portion 108, thereby causing an abrupt change in either the texture or color. This abrupt change is most noticeable at seam 109 between the headliner 101 and the upper portion 107, and at seam 110 between the headliner 101 and the lower portion 108 or the instrument panel 105. Unfortunately, this abrupt change in either texture and/or color causes an undesirable appearance in the passenger compartment 100 of the vehicle, V.
Thus, there is a need to provide a decorative covering for an interior trim component that provides a more aesthetically pleasing appearance in the passenger compartment of a vehicle. The decorative covering of the invention may be included in any vehicle, but is of particular importance to luxury vehicles in which customers demand a higher expectation for the passenger compartment to be aesthetically pleasing in appearance.